


You Can't Fight Love

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: It had been a mistake taking up teaching as a defiant act against his father. He already knew that. Teacher Blaine.





	You Can't Fight Love

Blaine gave a small sigh to himself. At the end of a hard day, he loved the fun of teaching glee club… but the only trouble was, Kurt Hummel.. aka the devil in disguise. One of the group’s strongest singers and generally an all round talented student.. who seemed to have taken a liking to him and wasn’t afraid to show it.

He’d always be the one who stayed behind to help at the end of the session.. batting his pretty eyelashes at Blaine as he stacked chairs and tidied away paperwork. “Would you like to come for a coffee Mr Anderson?” Kurt would always offer when they were finally done for the afternoon.

Blaine always had to turn him down gently. He liked Kurt.. and was flattered.. but that was as far as it went. He couldn’t afford to be distracted by his student’s skin tight jeans and ethereal beauty… and constant attention. He wished he could be more of a friend for Kurt who often seemed lonely, but he was a teacher.. and he had to be responsible.

Blaine was lonely sometimes too, but he really couldn’t allow himself to slip.

**********

Blaine looked up when he heard a small knock on his open office door, not as surprised as he probably should be to see Kurt standing in his office doorway… knee high heavy boots giving way to his standard skin tight jeans and a jacket with complicated set of straps and buckles keeping it wrapped around his upper body. He wore his clothes like armour.. and from some of the taunting Blaine had witnessed him getting out in the corridors, he didn’t blame him.

“Come and take a seat Kurt,” Blaine smiled, keeping his voice soft. He could do with a break from marking his students’ history essays.. Blaine’s ‘actual’ teaching job.

Kurt slid effortlessly into the seat opposite Blaine.. his face more flushed than normal. Blaine loved how Kurt’s face would redden in his presence.. it was the only real sign that he was probably more nervous than he came across.

“What can I do for you?” he asked kindly, giving Kurt one of his best smiles. Whilst he knew he shouldn’t encourage Kurt’s usual flirting, he was slightly honoured that the boy trusted him enough to be like that. He’d heard plenty of stories of from other members of staff at how prickly and confrontational Kurt could be.. and whilst he knew that was only Kurt’s defence mechanism kicking into action, he actually ‘liked’ that Kurt didn’t feel the need to be like that with ‘him’.

“Oh, Mr Anderson. I need your help.. urgently,” Kurt’s eyes were wide.

“Urgently huh?” Blaine smirked. “Hit me with it.”

“I’m not looking for any favouritism.” Kurt’s cheeks grew pink as he spoke. “But I need some help picking my solo audition number. I really want you to see how well I can sing, but I just can’t seem to decide what song.”

Blaine sat forward in his chair, interested. “I already know how well you can sing Kurt.. but have you had ‘any’ ideas yet?”

“I love Broadway.. but isn’t that a bit cliché?”

“There’s nothing cliché about Broadway. Anything in particular you were thinking of?” Blaine smiled at Kurt who couldn’t disguise his enthusiasm. Blaine could emphasise though, because he also loved Broadway.

Kurt settled back in his chair, forgetting for a moment to be coy and flirty. “Wicked’s one of my favourites. I can completely do ‘Defying Gravity’ justice.. but I feel like I should sing something a little less predictable. What do you think.”

“Wicked’s cool… and it’s always best to sing something you enjoy… But ‘Defying Gravity’ is not the only great song from that musical as I’m sure you know.

“Oh..” Kurt whispered breathily as Blaine’s words sunk in. “I think.. yes. Thank you Mr A.” With that Kurt was up out of his seat and on his way out the room.

“You’re welcome,” Blaine said quietly to Kurt’s retreating form, wondering what it was about this boy that was so fascinating. Just when he thought he had Kurt worked out, he would always seem to surprise him.

When Kurt stood in front of the group singing ‘For Good’ a few days later, Blaine could see how much Kurt was putting his whole heart and soul into the song. The fact that Kurt singing this song in his pure high voice resonated with Blaine, stirring feelings in him that he’d kept pushed down for quite some time, had nothing to do with the fact that he’d be unable to resist picking Kurt for a solo for the next competition. Rachel Berry was good, but her voice could never move him in quite the same way that Kurt’s could.

***********

Heading through the hallway to the staff room, Blaine battled through the throng of students who all seemed to be going in the opposite direction. He should have waited until after lesson change over, but coffee (no matter how tasteless staffroom coffee was) was calling him. That and the thought of an hour in his favourite comfy armchair with no students to deal with.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a figure crouched down on the floor in front of one of the many rows of lockers… their possessions scattered across the surrounding floor, a mysterious blue liquid dripping from their hair on to their clothes. Blaine wasn’t about to walk on past a student in trouble, no matter how big his coffee craving.

It was only as Blaine approached the lockers that he realised the troubled student was Kurt.. and he saw Kurt visibly flinch as his footsteps took him near Kurt’s huddled form. Blaine crouched down, concerned. He’d heard rumours of the iced slushy drinks being thrown over a chosen few students by those who thought they were better than others, but he’d never actually seen it with his own eyes. Nobody deserved to be treated like this… especially not Kurt.

“Kurt..” Blaine said softly, not wanting to startle. He felt like he should apply the same caution that he would to an injured bird. “It’s me, Mr Anderson. You’re safe now, I promise… just come with me.”

Kurt’s shoulders relaxed a little as he looked up at the teacher, his eyes red from the involuntary tears that had escaped him. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Kurt sighed without any true malice. “You can’t keep me safe, even if you want to. I’ll be fine… and anyway I need to get cleaned up. I have spare clothes in my locker for such occasions. Something you learn to do when you’re the dregs of the school hierarchy.”

“Okay, at least let me help.If I tell you that I have my own personal shower and bathroom facilities attached to my office, could you be persuaded to come with me?” Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt in question. He was angry, but he certainly wasn’t about to direct any of his anger at Kurt. “Luckily for me, one of the previous glee club directors was one of the sports coaches.. and insisted on having shower facilities.”

Kurt stood, getting a bag out of his locker.. looking a lot more serene than his appearance should justify. “I guess I could risk it.”

********

It all felt surreally bizarre, Kurt slightly dressed down from his normal attire, but fabulous all the same.. sitting in Blaine’s swivel chair while Blaine busied himself sorting through some paperwork. Kurt had completely missed his last class of the morning due to the slushy incident and now it was lunchtime, so they had time.. and it felt strangely comfortable.

They’d shared a sandwich with mediocre coffee from the staffroom.. and Blaine was hoping Kurt would feel comfortable enough to talk. He knew things were bad for Kurt and some of the other glee kids, but he hadn’t realised they were this bad… or at least hadn’t wanted to believe it.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said eventually. He didn’t know what he was apologising for, not really. From a child he’d always been the person who’d wanted to save the world, even if he realistically knew he couldn’t change anything much.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for,” Kurt commented, looking up at Blaine with admirable confidence. “This is nothing new for me.. but one day soon I’m going to head for New York and I promise you, I won’t be looking back. High School might be a torturous lonely existence for me now, but I’ll be getting out of here.. and that’s why I put up with it.”

“I believe that about you,” Blaine said earnestly. “I might not completely understand, but this town definitely was never part of my future dreams either.”

“Why ‘are’ you still here?” Kurt cocked his head to one side. “You’re obviously born to do something more inspiring than working in this school. I’ve heard you sing… and you’re an amazing performer, and that song we did that you wrote.. your talents are wasted..” Kurt tailed off, unsure where he was going with all the compliments he was throwing his teacher’s way.

“Lunchtime’s nearly over,” Blaine smiled. “I think that might be a story for another day.”

“Maybe one day over coffee?” Kurt smirked. “You know.. when you actually accept my invitation.”

Blaine knew that day would probably come… because he was weak.. and he didn’t know how much longer he could deny himself.

Blaine couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was about Kurt that made him so fascinating. It wasn’t just that Kurt actually flirted with him.. although that had initially got his attention. Somehow he managed to be fragile, sweet, sassy and strong (Blaine had heard him tearing down many a person to shreds) all rolled into one gorgeous boy.

For the first time, Blaine’s dreams were invaded by Kurt that night. Sweet, sweet dreams.. and he was already coming in his pyjama pants when he woke up in a hot, fervent sweat.

It had been mistake taking up teaching as a defiant act against his father. He already knew that. But if he wasn’t going to be allowed to study music, he’d be damned if he was going to use his business degree to work for his father or do any other job that was on his father’s list of approved careers.

For the first time though, Blaine wondered if his stubbornness might be his undoing. He wasn’t that much older than Kurt.. and in any other circumstances Kurt would probably be just the sort of guy he would go for. But now even befriending his student could be seen as inappropriate. He knew why these rules were put in place, but he couldn’t help imagining what might have happened if they’d met in different circumstances.

********

The decision of whether to go for coffee with Kurt or not, was kind of taken out of Blaine’s hands. Some may call it fate.

Saturday morning Blaine had made a visit to the music store in town, sourcing some new music for his friday night gig he occasionally did at a local bar. He hadn’t completely given up all ideas of performing, no matter how unlikely.. I mean, didn’t they say it was just being in the right place at the right time?

With crisp, new sheet music tucked into his bag Blaine ventured into the coffee shop a few stores down. It was one of his weekend treats, just sitting with a steaming mug of coffee and watching the world go by.

He’d only been seated for five minutes, when he heard a voice close by. “Mr Anderson. Hi.”

Blaine smiled before he even looked up, recognising the voice. “Kurt. How are you?”

“Fine,” Kurt blushed, gripping his own coffee cup tightly. “So you do actually go out to coffee shops then. I thought maybe you had a ‘going out for coffee’ phobia..”

“More like a phobia about being thought to be behaving inappropriately with my students,” Blaine commented. “It wouldn’t look good. However, we’re both here, so would you like to join me?”

Kurt couldn’t hide his delight as he sat down opposite Blaine. “You know, I think inappropriate behaviour doesn’t really apply to coffee drinking. I think they’re talking about teachers who do things like coerce their students into sleazy sexual acts… so unless you’re about to, you know, take me home with you and tie me up against my will, I think you’ll be fine.”

Blaine gave an embarrassed laugh. “I’m sure you know what I mean, Kurt. Anyway what brings you to town?”

“Oh just stalking my teacher,” Kurt deadpanned, then smiled. “Actually I’m just running a few errands, though any excuse to come and get myself a coffee, I’m in. Don’t usually see anyone I know though. What about you?”

“Oh, I’ve been to the music store. I gig at a bar sometimes on a Friday evening and was looking for something different to put into my setlist,” Blaine explained, settling back in his chair.

Kurt sat up straight. “I’d love to come and watch,” he breathed. “I love it when you sing.”

Blaine’s stomach fluttered as he watched Kurt’s hopeful excitement. “I’m not sure you’re even old enough to go into a bar,” he chuckled.

“I could come as your assistant.. or ‘sound man’ or something. You must need help with something. You already know how good I am at being a right hand man.” Kurt would beg for this if he had to.

“Was that conversation we had about inappropriate behaviour with my students completely lost on you?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Oh Mr Anderson, please let me touch your microphone… and if you would just let me run my hands over your guitar case..”

Blaine laughed. He couldn’t help it. “I’m sure you know what I’m getting at and I really don’t think that’s a good idea Kurt, do you?”

“I think it’s an amazing idea, and I certainly can’t see anything wrong with it.” Kurt persisted. “But don’t worry, I’m used to rejection.”

Blaine sighed to himself. Kurt certainly knew how to get to him. “I’d have to okay it with your dad… as a one off.”

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “I’m sure he’d be fine with it. He hasn’t stopped talking about you since you and he got into that football discussion at parents’ evening. You’re on his list of favourite teachers.”

********

Friday night, Kurt met him outside the bar… immediately setting to work helping Blaine unload his guitar from the car. He could have managed fine on his own and anyway the bar already had it’s own piano.. but Blaine really didn’t want to go there. Blaine couldn’t even face giving Kurt a ride to the bar tonight… the domesticity of having to knock on Kurt’s door as if he were picking him up for a date. He’d cowardly avoided that for tonight. Bad enough that he’d most certainly be having to drop Kurt off home at the end of the evening.

Blaine tried not to look too closely at Kurt’s skin tight jeans, instead focusing on the high blush on Kurt’s cheeks… and was that eyeliner he was wearing? Shit!

“This is so cool,” Kurt grinned excitedly looking around as they arrived at the small stage. “Wow.”

Blaine chuckled softly. “Come on.. you’re supposed to be my sound man helper guy. Don’t let on this is the first time you’ve been in a bar. This bar’s relatively small compared to some others. There’s plenty of hardened bar goers who wouldn’t be that impressed by it.”

“Sorry,” Kurt whispered loudly. “So does your right hand man get a drink from the bar later?”

“You can have as many sodas as you want,” Blaine smiled. Ignoring the hopeful look on Kurt’s face.

“Spoil sport, Mr Anderson,” Kurt sighed. He’d have to work on that one another time, if there was one. He already knew what a big softie Blaine was… and somehow he always managed to twist Blaine round his little finger.

“Um.. Kurt. I think you’d better call me ‘Blaine’ while we’re here. It would probably seem a little strange you calling me Mr Anderson.”

“Okay Blaine,” Kurt said softly, his voice almost a whisper… and Blaine’s heart almost missed a beat.

**********

They ended up in local diner after, having milkshake and fries. Blaine decided to stop beating himself up for a while and just enjoy the company of his wide eyed friend. Kurt had thought Blaine’s set was wonderful and Blaine couldn’t help soaking up some of that adoration. He loved performing and it always took him a while to come down from his buzz afterwards.

Blaine relaxed as they chatted.. and realised he was enjoying himself more than he had for some time. That was until Kurt started on the difficult questions. Damn that boy.

“Blaine?” Kurt curled Blaine’s name around his tongue. “Do you have a girlfriend… or um.. boyfriend?”

Blaine was pretty sure Kurt already knew he was gay.. the little shit! He doubted Kurt would have spent all these weeks flirting with him if he thought he had a girlfriend waiting at home.

He couldn’t help smiling though. “There’s currently no one special in my life at the moment. I split up with my boyfriend eighteen months or so ago. So young, free and single… that’s me!

Kurt sat up straight, folding his arms across his chest. “Oh? What happened?”

“What happened was that I just hadn’t found ‘Mr Right’. We were living together and then he cheated on me. End of story.” Blaine still felt bitter about the whole thing.

“Well he’s a dick,” Kurt said matter of factly. “If you were my boyfriend I’d never do that to you. He definitely didn’t deserve you.”

Blaine chuckled. “Thanks.. I guess. That’s just life though, I’m afraid.”

“Well anyone who’d cheat on a nice guy like you is a total idiot. You can’t change my mind on that one.”

“How about you? Any boyfriend for you Kurt?” Blaine cocked his head to one side in question.

Kurt rolled his eyes, scoffing loudly. “In this cow town? Even if there were gays guys out there… who would seriously admit it in high school? Unless you’re captain obvious like me. I didn’t really have a choice.”

“Kurt… “ Blaine said softly. For a moment he wished he could just reach across the table and lay his hand over Kurt’s.. just like he would be able to do for anyone else who wasn’t one of his students.

Kurt sat up straight, daring Blaine to give him too much sympathy. “Enough of me. You were going to tell me how you’ve ended up here, in good old Lima, Ohio.. when you’re old enough to have escaped. I’m assuming you did actually move away after you graduated high school.”

“I did,” Blaine smiled, a wistful look on his face. “But I’m back here due to my stubbornness.. and my refusal to follow the career path my father wanted for me.”

“Your father didn’t want you to be.. a teacher?” Kurt questioned.

“No. Not exactly,” Blaine sighed. “It was just that he wanted me to follow him into the family business, whereas I wanted to pursue a career in music.. performing, theatre even. Write my own musical, you know.”

“Oh Blaine.” Kurt’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Anyway, after my relationship broke up I could no longer afford to live in New York. The money I earned taking on small acting parts and paid musician work just wasn’t enough to live on. I’d already been supplementing my income by teaching piano and helping out at my local coffee shop.. and so I was forced to grow up and take on a real job. My brother owns the apartment I’m currently living in.. and so that’s why I’m currently back in Ohio.”

“Not forever though right?” Kurt questioned.

“I’m a long way from anywhere I can audition, so it’s not so easy. I think I’m using this time to decide what I really want to do.”

“When I’m living in New York you can sleep on my couch. I know you can get back there and pursue your dream.” Kurt desperately wanted to move to Blaine’s side of the table and soothe his troubles away, but he knew he couldn’t... things were going too well to rock the boat.

“When you’re living in New York?” Blaine chuckled wetly.

“Yes,” Kurt said impatiently, “when I’m at NYADA or NYU.”

“In that case, thanks,” Blaine laughed, “I’ll bear that in mind.”

***********

Blaine had almost forgotten what a disgruntled Kurt was like.. until he appeared in his office a few weeks later, just at the start of lunch. Kurt stood.. arms crossed over his chest, looking pretty unhappy.

“How is it that you’ve invited Rachel and Mercedes to your apartment to see your new cat? I thought… we..” Kurt tailed off as Blaine looked up at him from his desk chair.

Blaine almost wanted to laugh, but thought better of it. “You want to come and see my cat? I wasn’t aware you even liked cats.”

“That’s not the point,” Kurt pouted, “although for the record I do like cats.. as long as they don’t get too much hair on my clothes.”

Blaine did laugh this time. “It just happens that Mercedes volunteers at the shelter where I got her. I just said she could come and see ‘Maisy’ in her new environment. Come as well if you want, I just had no idea you’d even want to.”

Okay, Kurt may not be that interested in cats.. but he was certainly interested in seeing Blaine’s apartment. He could put up with a few cat hairs for that chance.

“Thanks Blaine. I think I will,” Kurt smiled, one hundred percent happier.

“Um.. ‘Mr Anderson’ to you when we’re in school.. remember?”

“Okay Mr A,” Kurt winked.. turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Blaine could only roll his eyes.

********

Blaine’s heart almost melted at the sight of Kurt curled up on his armchair with his cat. He had an inkling that Kurt really didn’t like cats that much.. and that his current situation had even surprised himself.

Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt had all arrived at Blaine’s apartment bright an early Saturday morning. He’d made them all hot chocolate as they’d gathered round, making a fuss of Maisy… the young cat, was in a frenzy of excitement at the extra attention.

Once the initial excitement was over, Rachel and Mercedes had engaged Blaine in a passionate debate about song choices for their next competition. It was only after a while that Blaine noticed Kurt, with the cat curled into his lap.. completely at home. He couldn’t deny the sight gave him a thrill.

When it came to time for Kurt to leave Blaine for his trip to the mall with the girls, Kurt hung back a little, almost reluctant to leave.. a little softer and less in control than usual, Blaine noticed. He reached for Kurt’s shoulder, squeezing briefly. “See you at school on Monday,” he said softly.

*********

Monday after glee club found Kurt hovering once again, after everyone else had left. “So what did you think of Maisy? She’s cute, isn’t she?” Blaine smiled.

“I guess,” Kurt shrugged. “For a cat.”

“You know,” Blaine began, tidying some papers into his desk drawer, “Cats actually make really good companions. They have a sixth sense if you’re stressed or feeling down, I swear. There’s nothing more calming than having a cat curled up in your lap.. soothing away your troubles.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Blaine smiled. “I couldn’t help noticing how relaxed you looked with Maisy when you were in my apartment. I was just wondering if there was anything worrying you? Something you’re stressed about?”

Kurt blushed. He hadn’t realised Blaine had been watching him. He could barely admit to himself how comfortable he had felt in Blaine’s apartment. He took a deep breath. “Well, it’s pretty stressful trying to get you to come out for coffee with me,” he pouted.

“Kurt..” Blaine admonished.

”I know. I know. I’m sick of hearing how inappropriate it is. We went to that diner after your gig though. No one died.”

“That was a one off. Perks of being crew for the night.” Blaine sat down on his desk chair, suddenly feeling weary… wondering if it was really that bad for a student and teacher to have coffee together.

“Of course it was,” Kurt sulked.

Blaine sighed. “Kurt. You’ll go to college in a few months and you’ll have boys queuing up at your door.. you just wait. Things will be different.”

Kurt wanted to cry, but he wouldn’t of course, not in front of Blaine. Not now at least. “It’s not all about wanting a boyfriend.. at least not just for the sake of it. I want a boyfriend who’s my best friend.. someone to share my life with... someone who I get on really well with. Definitely not a series of hook ups. I’ve never even been on an actual date.”

Blaine exhaled slowly before he admitted, “That’s why none of my relationships have lasted. I’ve never found someone who I felt I could share all aspects of my life with. Not everyone’s looking for that in a relationship. I can understand where you’re coming from.”

“Fucking perfect. Sometimes I hate that you’re my teacher.” With that Kurt left the room.

********

The fact that Blaine barely had any social life was another reason he really needed to rethink his life. His Saturday evening saw him sitting nursing a small whiskey after a painful conversation with his father. He could have easily downed half the bottle, but he refused to be the weak person his father constantly told him he was.

“Blaine. When are you going to get a proper job? How are you going to support a wife and children on such a mediocre salary?” He’d given up long ago reminding his father he was gold star gay. One day he’d probably snap and enjoy telling his father how much he loved riding another man’s cock.. but for now, he kept quiet.

Drinking on an empty stomach was never a good idea, but right now he decided to enjoy the alcohol buzz and forget everything. He’d go and raid the fridge later. For now he just needed to wallow and let Maisy try and calm him down as she curled into him and slept, lulling him into her relaxed world.

He was enjoying his second and final drink of the night, not realising how late it had got, when there was a knock on his door. His heart jolted. It was probably going to be the older lady from the apartment across the way who seemed to have taken a liking to him. She lived alone and had taken to calling round regularly with an excuse of needing to borrow something essential each time. Blaine didn’t mind.. she was nice enough, but he just had the feeling she was hoping their friendship might become more than neighbourly chats. He’d have to break it to her gently sometime.

Blaine wasn’t expecting to find Kurt Hummel at his door looking completely dishevelled and red eyed. His head spun.

“Kurt? Is everything alright?” He’d never seen Kurt so unkempt.

He saw Kurt’s shoulders visibly sag. “I know I shouldn’t have come here,” he said quietly, casting his eyes down.

“You can always come to me if you’re in trouble Kurt. Come inside.” Blaine took a moment to look closely at Kurt.. the eyeliner he was wearing and the more spiky style of his hair. He couldn’t even understand the complexity of Kurt’s skin tight black clothing without staring.. and he wasn’t prepared to do that right now, much as he’d like to.

As soon as Kurt’s booted foot stepped across the threshold of his doorway, Blaine could sense relief pouring off of Kurt. “I shouldn’t have come here,” he said again. “I’m sorry.”

“Kurt? What’s happened?” Blaine could see Kurt looking unsure of himself.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. “When I realised you didn’t like me, I just thought ‘what the hell’. I realised that my idea of a relationship was never going to happen… so I took my fake id and went to ’Scandals’.”

“God Kurt,” Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt into his arms without even thinking. “Please tell me nothing happened.”

Kurt gave a wry laugh, leaning into Blaine’s warmth. “They’re all creeps in that place. I got frightened as soon as some huge guy in biker gear approached me.. and I just ran out of the place as fast as I could.”

Blaine’s hand subconsciously rubbed soothing circles on Kurt’s back. “I’m so glad you did Kurt. Please don’t go there again.”

“I won’t. I really won’t,” Kurt promised with a whisper.

“Good. And I do like you. Of course I like you.”

“You know what I mean.” Kurt commented as Blaine loosened his grip on him. “Even though I think we’d be perfect together.”

“You’re an amazing young man, but look.. Kurt.. I’ve had a couple of drinks this evening.. and I don’t want to do or say anything I might regret. Just come in and stop for a hot drink. Then we can call you a cab and get you home safely.”

Kurt followed Blaine into the kitchen.

********

Kurt looked a little uncomfortable as he perched on the edge of the couch.. sipping his tea carefully.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked, watching him.

“I’m fine. I just may have told my dad I’m staying at Mercedes house tonight. I was lying of course. Could I stay here.. with you? Please?”

“Seriously?” Blaine tried not to sound hysterical. “God. Kurt.”

“I’m sorry. Forget it.”

“No. It’s fine. Just stay. I’m hardly gonna let you wander the streets all night.”

“I could go home. Might take some explaining to my dad as he thinks I’m keeping Mercedes company while her parents are away for the weekend.. but I’m inventive.. I’ll think of something.”

Blaine sighed to himself. “I actually haven’t eaten anything. Why don’t I rustle us up some food and then I’ll get you a blanket and pillow and you can sleep on the couch.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I know how you feel.”

“I think that’s the worst thing,” Blaine said quietly. “I don’t feel uncomfortable.. with you. In fact I feel more comfortable with you than I think I’ve ever felt with anyone.”

“Oh..” Kurt looked down with a smirk and a playful tilt to his head. “In that case, thank you.. Blaine.”

*********

Somehow Blaine had ended up on the couch.. and Kurt was hopefully fast asleep in Blaine’s bed. He didn’t actually mind.. the thought of his pillows smelling of Kurt tomorrow gave him a thrill he couldn’t even tamper.

Blaine woke in the dark to the sound of crying coming from his bedroom… loud and disturbing. Blaine really couldn’t ignore it. Kurt was probably having a bad dream... and who could blame him.

Kurt was restless and troubled when Blaine went in the room.. still asleep.. and naked apart from his snug underwear. He’d obviously decided not to bother with the pyjamas Blaine had offered him.

He ignored Kurt’s pale long limbed body.. pushing back the hair from Kurt’s troubled face instead as he tried to wake him. “Kurt. Wake up. You’re having a bad dream. Come on.”

Kurt’s eyes shot open as he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s waist tightly, tears spilling over.

“Bad dream?” Blaine asked softly… sitting down on the bed and somehow letting Kurt climb into his lap. This wasn’t going to end well, but he was only human… and hadn’t had another man in his arms like this for quite a long time. Kurt was gorgeous.. and seemed pretty much perfect to Blaine, which ever way he tried to spin it. He’d heard the phrase ‘you can’t help who you love’, many times before.. never truly understanding what that meant until now.

“Mmmm. Blaine.” Kurt held on tighter, snuggling in. “I was having the worst dream. One where I hadn’t managed to escape from the creepy guy. I was so stupid going there tonight.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said gently. “You weren’t to know.. although please don’t go there again.. or anywhere else that requires faked id. I really don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’ve learnt my lesson,” Kurt admitted.

“So, are you okay now?” Blaine asked, rubbing soothing circles on Kurt’s back. “I should let you get back to sleep.”

Kurt was silent for a moment. “I might sleep better if you stay here with me… just in case,” he said quietly, his voice hopeful.

Blaine found himself slipping between the soft sheets by Kurt’s side, before he could even contemplate what he was doing. He was weak.. at least as far as Kurt Hummel was concerned.. and even though he was only planning on holding him through the night, that in itself would probably be enough for him to lose his job over.

He may as well do what he longed to.. what they both wanted, as far as impropriety went.. and it was only his own personal moral compass that wouldn’t let him. ‘Teacher cuddles with student in bed’ would be enough of a headline to bring down his family name, never mind anything else. He almost laughed out loud at the notion, trying to picture his father’s face at the hypothetical scenario.

*******

Blaine had woken early the next morning with Kurt partially sprawled over him, a gorgeous milky thigh slung over his hip. It had been so long time since he’d enjoyed the warm body of another man against his own body... and sleepy morning sex had always been one of his favourite things when he’d been in a relationship.

He was still half asleep when he ran his hand up Kurt’s thigh, enjoying the feel of the muscles flexing beneath his fingers... sliding his hand up inside Kurt’s briefs to cup one taut buttock when Kurt moaned wantonly. “Mmmm please Blaine.. please.”

It was hard to refuse when Kurt begged so prettily. “I thought you were asleep..” Blaine commented, his voice gruff from not being used.

“Oh.. the best way to wake up.. please.. please Blaine.. feels so good.”

Blaine shifted them both on the bed, pulling Kurt’s underwear down and off with an efficiency he should’ve been embarrassed about, but couldn’t be. He spent a lot of his life denying himself things he really wanted. Was he about to do the same with this beautiful boy here in his bed.. in his arms..

Kurt curled his slender fingers into the back of Blaine’s hair... pressing his pink lips against Blaine’s. Blaine encouraged the kiss, teasing Kurt’s lips apart with his tongue, deepening the kiss with a gentle push and tilt of his head.

“You ok with this, gorgeous?” Blaine asked softly.

“Yes Blaine. Yes,” Kurt said, sounding surprisingly impatient for someone so innocent. “I’m fine... and will be even more fine if you’d touch me. It’s got to the point that if you don’t, I’m going to have to do it myself.”

Blaine chuckled.. wrapping his hand around Kurt’s leaking cock.. feeling it throb beneath his fingers... kissing away Kurt’s moans as he moved his hand up and down at a tortuously slow pace.

A few strokes had Kurt writhing, flushed and wide eyed as he spilled over Blaine’s hand. Watching Kurt Hummel come undone was a privilege. He was so beautiful.

After a quick clean up, Blaine pulled Kurt in close.. letting them both drift back off to sleep. Closing his eyes to any worries he should probably be having at this particular moment.

******

When Blaine woke again, he felt the panic before he’d even opened his eyes. One way or another, he was going to hell.

He opened his eyes to see Kurt watching him carefully... in extremely close proximity. Kurt moved even closer, reminding him that this naked boy was actually in his bed.. and that yes, none of this had been a dream.

Kurt linked the fingers of one hand with Blaine’s. His hands were so soft. “Please don’t say you regret this,” he pleaded. “You haven’t done anything wrong, despite what you probably think... I want this. If anything it’s my fault for turning up here last night.”

“Kurt,” Blaine said, smiling despite everything that he had running through his mind. “Look, whatever the circumstances.. this is all on me.. and you’re not to think otherwise.”

“But?” Kurt sighed.

Blaine took a breath, closing his eyes briefly. He was in this now and it wasn’t fair on Kurt to suddenly have an emotional crisis. Kurt’s first time with a man was meant to be special and he couldn’t, with a clear conscience, spoil that for him. Any guilt Blaine felt shouldn’t be put on Kurt’s shoulders.

Blaine knew he needed to sort out his life, but Kurt wasn’t going to be a regret. He looked Kurt in the eye, a grin on his face. “I don’t regret anything, gorgeous. Come and give me another one of those mind blowing kisses.”

Kurt moved immediately, soft and pliant in Blaine’s arms.. pressing his already familiar lips to Blaine’s. His pink tongue cautiously demanding entrance into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine let him lead, cupping Kurt’s face tenderly between his hands.

“Blaine?” Kurt whispered as they pulled apart.

“Mmmm? What is it gorgeous?” Blaine smiled.

Kurt’s face was flushed “Can I touch your cock? I want to make you come...”

********

Blaine was on a slippery slope.. on which he couldn’t stop. If he were honest with himself, he didn’t want to stop.

Kurt and Blaine couldn’t get enough of each other. Time alone was precious and hard to arrange and they were in danger of becoming careless. Kurt could only tell his father he was sleeping over at one of his girlfriends’ houses so many times before he became suspicious.

Kurt’s last lie to his dad had been difficult.

“You’re staying the night with Mercedes again! Are you up to something?”

“We’re doing a glee club project thing,” Kurt offered, hoping his dad would ask any details.

“I can’t keep telling my dad I’m sleeping over at my girlfriends’. He’s starting to get suspicious.” Kurt sighed that night, his head resting on Blaine’s naked chest.

Blaine hummed sympathetically. “I feel bad that we lie to your dad about this anyway. We’ll figure something out.”

It turned out that the reality of ‘figuring things out’ was just snatching a few hours here and there, but it wasn’t enough. Kurt loved having sex with Blaine.. but he also loved the hours they spent wrapped around each other just talking and fooling around... often leading to yet more sex.

After a few weeks they were both ready to snap.

“Come round after school on Friday? Your curfew’s a bit later, isn’t it?”

“I can’t. My dad’s invited Carole and Finn over for the evening.”

And..

“I think I can get away for the day on Saturday.”

“Oh Kurt! We can’t. My brother’s coming to stay for the weekend. I can’t turn him down considering I’m living virtually rent free in his apartment.”

“Oh well. Another time.”

“I wish you could meet him.”

“I do too.”

*******

Blaine would have been alright if Kurt hadn’t worn that particular pair of jeans to school. The jeans he always adored him in, the little minx.. because Kurt absolutely knew that.

Blaine spent the whole of glee club trying not to look at the sharp outline of Kurt’s cock in those skintight jeans as they practised the simple dance routine that went alongside one of their musical numbers. He tried not to look at the firm round globes of Kurt’s ass.. fabric covered, but leaving nothing to the imagination. Blaine knew that Kurt didn’t usually wear underwear under those particular jeans because it would always show through... and it was killing him just looking and watching, when all he wanted to do was touch.

It didn’t help when his eyes strayed upwards to Kurt’s form fitting shirt and vest.. or when he looked at Kurt’s face, highly flushed.. just like it was when they had sex. He just wanted Kurt.

Class over, they quickly stacked the chairs, barely talking.. the air thick. Kurt swayed his way over to Blaine. He had to get home to help his dad in the shop, but he could spare a little time. “Hey,” he said softly, reaching out a hand to Blaine.

Blaine smiled... taking the offered hand. “Hey yourself.”

“I miss you..” Kurt whispered.

“Kurt. I... “ Blaine sighed.

“What is it?” Kurt moved a little closer. It was risky in school but most people had probably gone home by now.

“You’re such a little... dressing like that. Making it hard for me to teach..” Blaine breathed heavily as Kurt innocently batted his eyelashes.

“I’m sorry.. “ Kurt whispered.

“You’re sorry for what?”

“Sorry for making you hard. I mean it hard.”

Blaine choked out a laugh. “I’m afraid I’m going to ask you to come into my office.”

“I thought you’d never ask..”

**

The door was locked. The blinds were closed. Kurt was naked and watching Blaine stripping his own clothes off.. watching Blaine.. “Are we really going to do this here?”

“I miss you too..” Blaine said quietly, pulling Kurt close as their naked bodies met... groaning as their cocks knocked together.. both of them hard and aching. “Think you can be quiet, gorgeous?”

“I don’t know.. I can try.. Oh.. please..” Kurt’s eyes almost rolled into the back of his head as Blaine grasped both of their erections in one hand.. sweet exquisite pain.

Blaine led Kurt into the small shower cubicle, setting the water running. The bathroom was tiny.. the shower barely big enough for one person... and it was just as well that Kurt had to be pressed against the cool tiles because he didn’t think he’d be able to stand otherwise.

Kurt let Blaine take care of him. Take care of him with his strong, firm hand.. as Kurt concentrated on being quiet.. letting Blaine swallow any cries he was unable to control.. a whole week’s worth of sexual tension spilling over Blaine unceremoniously.

Later they were wrapped in towels.. Kurt cuddled into Blaine’s lap as they shared Blaine’s chair.

“We can’t do this again..” Blaine sighed. “It’s too risky.”

Kurt linked his fingers on one hand, with Blaine’s, bringing their joined hands up to meet his lips.

“Risky..” Kurt nodded in agreement. “I um.. I have my NYADA workshop and audition over spring break. You could come with me?”

Blaine let his mind go to where he’d forbidden it. He loved New York. The thought of being there with Kurt was something he hadn’t let himself think about. Everything he loved in one place..

“You know,” Kurt carried on, “perhaps you could reconnect with some people you know.. friends maybe. I also need someone to be my own personal tour guide.. to show me all those places only the locals know about.”

Blaine gave a watery laugh. “You’re an amazing person Kurt Hummel.. and don’t ever let anyone tell you anything different.

******

The trip to New York was looming.. and things between them felt a lot more settled. They didn’t really dare talk about it, but for the first time there was a glimmer of a future together... a hopefulness on the horizon.

Kurt had two days of auditions and college related activities, and Blaine had arranged to meet a few contacts... see how the ground lay. After that they had two whole days together.. when they could just be a couple. No secrets. Not teacher and student. Just lovers exploring the city.. and exploring each other in their Manhattan hotel room they’d splashed out on.

Commitments out of the way, they met up at a cozy restaurant serving tapas.. feeding each other with their feet tangled together under the table.

“I want to do everything with you,” Kurt told Blaine.. reaching for his hand across the table. “Maybe not all tonight.. but eventually.”

“Whatever you want Kurt,” Blaine told him, his voice soft and gentle.. sending an involuntary shiver through Kurt’s body, right down to his toes.

Kurt blushed, trying hard to keep his own voice steady. “Can we go back to the hotel now Blaine?”

“Of course we can, gorgeous. Slip your jacket on while I go and settle the tab.”

Kurt was distracted enough that he didn’t argue the point.

********

Soft music was background to the gentle sound of skin on skin as Blaine slid inside Kurt.. picking up a steady rhythm... with helpless cries and moans at just how good it felt. The sounds were punctuated as they reverently whispered each other’s names.. unable to help from crying out in ecstasy.

“Let go gorgeous,” Blaine whispered.

Later, Kurt snuggled into Blaine’s side… smiling up at him… a cheeky grin on his face. “How was that for you Mr Anderson?”

“Oh god,” Blaine groaned, “Please don’t remind me. I’d love to say you were star pupil or something.. but that wouldn’t even be funny… even though that was pretty amazing.”

Kurt amused himself kissing down Blaine’s chest.. pausing to suck a perky nipple into his mouth.. eliciting soft moans from Blaine. He was just beginning to plan how to get more of those noises from Blaine when he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

“Oh my god,” Kurt shot up, reaching for his phone.. immediately recognising his father’s ringtone. A feeling of dread came over him. It was a little late for a social call.. and he’d already checked in with him after his audition.

“Hi dad,” Kurt said uncertainly.

“Where are you staying Kurt? And don’t you dare lie to me.”

“Um..”

“Just to save you the trouble.. I’ve found that form where you were supposed to apply to stay in those college dorms. I’ve called them up.. and they’ve confirmed you’re not staying there. So where are you staying?”

“With a friend?”

“Are you asking me or telling me? What friend? You don’t have any other friends who’re auditioning. Correct me if I’m wrong, but Rachel had her’s last month.”

“Um.. a friend who isn’t auditioning..”

“Tosh. I’m disappointed in you Kurt. If it wasn’t for the cost of those damn flights you’d be getting the next plane home. You’re going to have some serious explaining to do.”

“Yes dad.” Blaine gave Kurt a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, already getting the gist of the conversation. He liked Burt Hummel well enough, but he really hadn’t wanted to get on the wrong side of him.

*******

The flight back from New York was subdued. They’d tried to enjoy the rest of their time, but it hadn’t been easy with this hanging over them. Blaine didn’t know how Burt would take it, but he hoped he wouldn’t report him to the school board. Whatever happened, he’d accept the consequences. It was what he deserved.

Inside Kurt’s hallway, Kurt and Blaine linked hands.. ready to face the music.

Burt came out, taking one look at their joined hands. “So this is how it is. What the hell were you both thinking?”

“I’m sorry dad.. but please don’t blame Blaine. It was as much me as well. I’m in love with him..” Kurt pleaded.

“I’m sorry Mr Hummel,” Blaine spoke up. “I know this is all my responsibility. I love Kurt, but I know I should have known better.”

Burt rolled his eyes. “You actually make a cute couple… but you’re idiots. Blaine could lose his job over this.”

“Please don’t report him, dad. Blaine’s getting out of teaching in a few weeks. Teaching was only ever a temporary measure.”

“Is this true?” Burt asked Blaine.

“Yes sir. While we were in New York I’ve been in discussion with some old college buddies who’re putting on a small production that they’ve written. They’re looking for a musical director and have asked me. As soon as school finishes for the summer, I’ll be heading off.”

“So dad, please don’t say anything. If anything it was my fault.. pushing Blaine.. but only because we’re perfect together.”

They smiled at each other, forgetting where they were for a moment.. despite the gravity of the situation.

“I can see you’re both stupidly in love.. but it’s got to stop while Blaine’s still your teacher. I’ll allow Blaine to come to our Friday night dinners so we can all get to know each other, but that’s it. Take it or leave it.”

“We’ll take it,” they said in unison.

“Thanks dad.”

“Thank you Mr Hummel.”

********* 

Blaine arrived at the Hummel household, Friday night.. a pack of ciders in his hand.. Kurt throwing his arms around Blaine’s neck before he could hardly get in the door.

Kurt had been pretty much grounded since New York. Straight home from school to either do homework or a shift in the shop. Either way they hadn’t had much interaction time. None without someone else present.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Kurt said, not wanting to let go.

Blaine gave Kurt a one armed hug.. a soft kiss into his hair. “Missed you too, gorgeous boy. How are you?”

“I’m good.” He released his grip on Blaine. “My dad’s just got in from work. He’s just taking a shower but he’ll be down soon. Come and help me with dinner.”

Blaine followed Kurt into the kitchen, putting the ciders on the kitchen counter. “I would have brought something alcoholic, but I didn’t want your dad to think I was a bad influence. Or any more of a bad influence than he already thinks I am. I can’t deny.. I’m nervous about this.”

“It’s fine Blaine. He likes you,” Kurt reassured, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck again.. Blaine hugging Kurt around the waist. 

“He can’t be happy about this though.”

“We’ve had a long talk. He loves me.. and he knows you make me happy.”

“So you seduce all your students like this?” Came Burt’s voice from the doorway.

Blaine sprung away from Kurt, his face red.

“Dad.. please don’t scare away my boyfriend..”

“Just teasing..”

“Well don’t. Go and watch tv,” Kurt suggested, passing him a cider. “We’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

As soon as Burt had gone, they were back in each others arms again.. trading soft kisses.

“Missed this so much.”

“Mmm. Love kissing you.”

“When’s a guy gonna get some dinner around here?” Burt called out. “Can’t hear much going on. I might have to come and check up on you.”

**

Dinner was much less awkward than anyone expected… conversation flowing surprisingly easily. Blaine decided from the outset that he was just going to be honest. He hoped he’d be around in Kurt’s life for a long time.. and he wanted to earn Burt’s trust from now on in. 

Kurt and Burt had a great relationship.. and if everything Kurt said about his father was true, he’d be completely on their side. Even watching the two of them interact in the short time he’d seen them together so far, Blaine would have given anything to have had a fraction of that with his own father.

Burt accepted Kurt for who he was.. loved him and supported him… never dreaming of wanting to change him. That made Burt pretty much the perfect parent in Blaine’s eyes.

******

Of course things didn’t run completely smoothly. They’d been good for weeks.. but when Kurt took his college acceptance letter to show Blaine one lunchtime, Kurt’s letter fluttered to the floor as Blaine pressed him against the wall in his office.. capturing his mouth in a perfect kiss. Bodies flush, things soon became heated.. and when Blaine felt Kurt’s cock, hard against his hip.. he was just on the verge of getting on his knees and taking Kurt into his mouth when there were several short sharp raps on Blaine’s office door. 

They jumped apart as they heard Rachel Berry’s voice, loud and clear. “Mr Anderson? Are you in the there?”

They stood, still and silent.. their breathing slowly calming down. They both sighed in relief as they heard Rachel’s retreating footsteps.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine said softly, smiling sheepishly. “I think I got a bit carried away.”

“I think we both got a little carried away. I think we should.. could speak to my dad at dinner tomorrow night. See if he’ll give us a bit of leeway. I’m not sure I can survive much longer.”

Blaine found himself in Kurt’s arms. “That would be great,” he whispered.

Kurt picked up his letter off the floor.. smoothing it out a little.

“Congratulations on the college acceptance, by the way,” Blaine grinned.

*********

Friday night saw Burt sitting at the dining room table, a big juicy steak and a beer in front of him.

“This looks delicious. You’d better hit with whatever you’re gonna ask me.. because I know for a fact I’m never allowed any of this stuff these days. Bad for my health apparently.”

“It’s okay now and again,” Kurt smiled.. hanging on to Blaine’s hand under the table.”

“Spit it out. Although there’s no guarantee this bribery’s gonna work on me.”

“Um.. well, I.. we were wondering if I could spend some time at Blaine’s apartment tomorrow. He needs to find a new apartment in New York. I’d like to help him look.” Kurt hoped Burt wouldn’t bring up the fact that they could look at New York apartments online anywhere. The truth was that they needed some time alone.. just to be together.

Burt drank his beer thoughtfully. The silence was agony. Kurt itched to tap his foot, but he knew how that drove his father mad.

“If I say ‘yes’, there’d still be a curfew…”

They didn’t need to hear anymore. Kurt and Blaine threw themselves into a tight hug, not really caring that they were sitting at the table.. both of them grinning wildly.

Burt couldn’t help smiling to himself. The situation wasn’t ideal, but at the end of the day he just wanted Kurt to be happy. There’d been a time when he wondered if that was ever going to happen.

“So you gonna be sharing this apartment with Blaine?” Burt asked around a mouthful of food.

“Oh.. um.. I don’t know. No.. I guess.. dorms?” Kurt was flustered.

“Just figured if you’re gonna spend all your time there anyway.. paying out for a dorm would probably be a waste of money.”

That was probably as good of a seal of approval as they were going to get.

***********  
***********

The air was warm.. warmer for being in the city.. as they walked along the sidewalk, Kurt linking his fingers with Blaine’s. They could do this now. Kurt stopped them both just shy of the coffee shop where they were heading for breakfast, unable to resist pulling Blaine in for a sweet kiss… a complete contrast to the kisses they’d been sharing in the privacy of their bedroom this morning.

Nobody batted an eyelid at the sight of two men sharing a tender moment on the sidewalk. The only huffs of annoyance coming from those who had to walk around them, losing valuable seconds in their morning commute.

They’d only been here for a few days, but a lot had happened. Blaine had taken his furniture out of storage and it was now situated in their new apartment. Blaine’s parents were probably never going to win parents of the year awards, but Kurt had to give them credit for the fact that had only settled for the best when they’d furnished their son’s apartment in his final year of college. All it needed was a few personalised additions to turn their apartment into a home.. their home.

Kurt was excited for the summer. He’d booked himself onto a summer dance course the college was offering.. and apart from that he had plans to find himself a job.. and to just explore.

Blaine had been to several informal get togethers with some of the cast and crew of his new show… and everything was looking extremely positive, with secure backers already in place. Work was starting in earnest after the weekend.. and there was even the chance that Blaine may get a small part in the show as well.

Kurt had noticed a difference in Blaine, even in the short time they’d been here. He was still the Blaine he knew and loved.. just more comfortable in his own skin. It was a joy to see.

They stood inside the coffee shop, looking at the breakfast menu, Blaine with his hand on the small of Kurt’s back. “Do you know what you want Darling?” Blaine asked, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt suddenly felt choked. Blaine was always affectionate with his terms of endearment, but it was the first time that Blaine had called him ‘darling’… a simple thing.. and Kurt’s heart soared. “I love you. You choose for me..” he whispered. In this moment he felt he could trust Blaine with anything.

Blaine chuckled. “Of course gorgeous.. just no complaining after you’ve got it,” he winked. Kurt was quite particular with his food, after all.

Kurt suddenly noticed Blaine’s finger hovering over the bacon and cheese breakfast sandwich on the menu. Saturated fat! Kurt blushed, smiling sheepishly. “Scrap that. I think I’ll have an omelette.”


End file.
